


Сложности

by Tea_Lady (Red_Box)



Category: Yes Minister
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, time-line: The Official Visit, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Box/pseuds/Tea_Lady
Summary: По дороге в Эдинбург Джим и Хамфри немного сбиваются с пути.
Relationships: Humphrey Appleby/Jim Hacker
Kudos: 3





	Сложности

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Complications](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/693778) by Oak. 



> Пропущенная сцена в тайм-лайне эпизода The Official Visit.

Постепенно купе опустело. С министром задержались только сэр Хамфри и Бернард Вули, потирающий затылок.

— Ну, а с вами что такое? — спросил его Хамфри.

— Ударился о полку, когда сэр Фредерик толкнул меня.

— О, какая жалость. Дайте-ка, я взгляну. — Бернард наклонил голову, подставляя макушку. — А, вот. К утру будет неприятная шишка, но ничего особенно серьёзного. Автомат со льдом в конце коридора, на вашем месте я бы сейчас направился прямо к нему.

Джим смотрел, как Хамфри заботливо воркует над Бернардом, и если бы его попросили сказать, что он сейчас чувствует, он бы ответил... что всё сложно. Впрочем, признался себе Джим, _сложности_ начались ещё раньше — стоило Хамфри, облачённому в пижаму и халат, появиться в его купе. До этого момента Джим всегда видел своего постоянного секретаря не иначе, чем в строгом костюме и при галстуке. И без убедительных доказательств Джим не поверил бы, что может быть по-другому. Он никогда не смог бы представить Хамфри в пижаме. Вообразить его спящим тоже казалось практически невозможным — разве что делающим это вроде вампира или летучей мыши: вверх тормашками в каком-нибудь шкафу министерства... И уж, конечно, Джим никогда бы в жизни не подумал, что у Хамфри может быть _прозвище_. Откровенно говоря, мысль о том, что Хамфри существует за пределами Уайтхолла, стала для Джима откровением. 

Но этот вывод был логичным — в конце концов, он слышал о леди Эплби... и вроде бы у четы были дети, а значит, какую-то интимную жизнь он вёл, сделал неизбежное умозаключение Джим.

И стоило ему подумать об _этом_ , как в купе зашёл Билл Причард, заставляя всех встать плотнее друг к другу. Хамфри опёрся на полку, чуть откинувшись назад, и весь разговор Джим глядел на плавную линию его тела, на тёмные волоски на его запястье, а мысли со скоростью экспресса неслись куда-то совсем не туда.

Он знаком с Хамфри всего-то восемь дней и вот, совершенно неожиданно, рассматривал его, гадая, каким он может быть в постели: как двигается, как звучит...

_«Это всё новая должность, — попробовал убедить себя Джим, — стресс, катастрофа с Чарли: от такого кто угодно тронется умом»._

— Господин министр? — прервал его размышления Хамфри.

— Ч-чего?

Хамфри театрально вздохнул.

— Бернард спрашивал вас, может ли он быть свободен.

— Да-да, конечно, Бернард. Спокойной ночи.

Дверь за Бернардом задвинулась. 

— Ну, а теперь, — тут же начал Хамфри, — учитывая то положение, в которое поставлено правительство Её Величества вашим... кхм... _политическим решением_ , самое время обсудить реальные границы министерской власти...

— Нечего тут обсуждать, — возразил Хэкер. Он чувствовал, что пространная дискуссия в данный момент — последнее, что ему требуется. Особенно, пока у него сохранялся этот _необычный_ настрой. — Сейчас, могу вам заметить, половина восьмого вечера, мне ещё нужно поработать над красными кейсами, а в Эдинбург мы прибываем в четыре утра.

— Тем не менее... чем раньше мы разберём этот вопрос, тем лучше.

«Раз он не хочет отложить свою лекцию, — решил Джим, — попробую отвлечь его разговором».

Он опустился на край жёсткой постели.

— Кстати, Хамфри, вот уж не ожидал увидеть вас в фиолетовой пижаме.

— Она _не_ фиолетовая, — с негодованием ответил Хамфри, — Это цвет _индиго_.

Джим усмехнулся:

— Ерунда, нет такого цвета. Это фиолетовый, Хампи.

— Филистер, — негромко пробормотал Хамфри. Джим притворился, что не слышит.

— Хампи, — повторил он задумчиво, — а как вы получили это прозвище?

Взгляд Хамфри будто бы говорил: _я полагал, мне известна глубина вашей глупости, однако же вы умудрились удивить меня_.

— Разве не представляется очевидным вывод о том, что прозвище это производное непосредственно от моего имени?

— Разве вы не заслужили его _чем-то_? — спросил Джим из чистого озорства.

— Ч-что?..

Джим продолжал невинно смотреть на Хамфри, сдерживая улыбку и с огромным удовольствием наблюдая, как под его взглядом у того на скулах едва заметно проступает краска смущения.

— Господин министр, — наконец произнёс секретарь, — вы... Вы не собираетесь в ближайшем обозримом будущем вновь надеть брюки?

— Нет, — ответил Джим, удобнее разваливаясь на своём спальном месте и небрежно расставляя колени шире. — Вообще-то, Энни просто забыла положить пижаму, когда собирала мой чемодан. Поэтому я буду спать так. Если, конечно, у вас нет возражений.

— Если... _Конечно_ , у меня нет никаких возражений! В самом деле, мне-то какое до этого дело!..

— Даже не знаю, — протянул Джим, — действительно, с чего бы вас это _могло_ волновать?

Это был первый раз, когда он видел своего секретаря по-настоящему смущённым. Для Джима стало сюрпризом, насколько ему это понравилось.

— Хамфри, — сказал он серьёзно и торжественно, стараясь не улыбаться, — у меня сложилось впечатление, с первого же дня в МАД, будто вы всё время смеётесь надо мной.

Хамфри удивлённо моргнул, но уже через несколько взмахов тёмных ресниц собрался достаточно, чтобы снова принять подобострастный вид:

— О, господин министр, это далеко не...

— Я не закончил, — остановил его Джим. — Я, между прочим, не так глуп, как вам кажется.

— О, господин министр... — губы Хамфри изогнулись в тонкой улыбке. — Вы совсем не _кажетесь_ мне глупым, уверяю...

— Ну, вот, опять, — вздохнул Джим. — Я же вижу: вы снова потешаетесь надо мной... Но всё-таки, при этом вы почему-то всё равно мне нравитесь.

После этих слов Хамфри уставился на него. Его рука привычным жестом потянулась поправить узел галстука — и не нашла его.

— Я... что?

— Вы мне нравитесь, — повторил Джим. — Мне нравится ваша компания. Я хочу узнать вас лучше. Так достаточно ясно?

— Пожалуй, лучше мне уйти, господин министр... — произнёс Хамфри. Но не двинулся с места.

— А разве вы не собирались прочесть мне лекцию о границах моей компетенции?

— А вы разве не собираетесь работать над красными кейсами?

— К чёрту кейсы.

— Это к Бернарду...

Голос Хамфри за эти несколько реплик постепенно становился всё более мягким, приглушённым, почти застенчивым.

— Остроумно, — заметил Джим. — А ещё знаете что? Я тут понял, что ваша фиолетовая пижама на самом деле мне тоже нравится.

— Индиговая, — поправил Хамфри еле слышно, неотрывно смотря ему в лицо.

_«Я спятил, — подумал Джим. — Сбрендил. Тронулся»._

Пальцы Хамфри нервно мяли ткань халата, кончик языка быстро облизнул нижнюю губу.

Джим решил: « _Да какого дьявола_ ».

— Хамфри, то что я сейчас скажу, не приказ, а только просьба. Вы свободно можете отказаться. Понятно?

— Вполне, господин министр, — тихо ответил Хамфри этим своим странным, почти мечтательным тоном.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Джим. — Поцелуй меня.

Долю мгновения никто из них не двигался. Хамфри смотрел на Джима, побелев, будто лист бумаги. А потом он шагнул вперёд, положил ладони на его плечи, наклонился, и — прежде, чем оба могли осознать, какую ошибку совершают — их губы встретились: в первую секунду едва касаясь, невесомо и легко, и тут же — всё сильнее и жёстче с каждой долей секунды.

Джим задохнулся, будто от удара в солнечное сплетение, но ему нужно было больше. Он приоткрыл рот, впуская язык Хамфри, а сам на ощупь потянул за пояс его халата.

Хамфри целовался, как человек, который не делал этого очень, очень давно. Позабыты сдержанные манеры — он почти что в отчаянии цеплялся за рубашку Джима. И его знобило, хотя в купе совсем не было холодно. Джиму хотелось спросить: «Почему?..» _Почему кто-то с такой улыбкой, как у тебя... Почему кто-то с такими глазами... Как может кто-то, как ты, настолько изголодаться по этому?_

Ничего подобного он не спросил. Вместо этого он притянул Хамфри к себе на колени и замер на секунду — насколько хороша была его близость: тяжесть и жар его тела. Джим провозился, развязывая пояс, немного дольше, чем ожидал, потому что от нетерпения у него задрожали руки.

Откинув полы халата назад, он провёл ладонью между ног Хамфри. Тот вдохнул резко, дёрнулся на его коленях, попросил очень тихо, когда Джим провёл костяшками пальцев вдоль его плоти:

— О, пожалуйста... Пожалуйста. — И Джим неистово, яростно целовал его в рот, как если бы пытался заглушить и остановить эти мольбы. 

Но Хамфри быстро опомнился. Прикусив губу, чтобы сдержать стон, проговорил:

— Господин министр... нам не следует этого делать.

— В смысле, ты не хочешь?.. — спросил Джим очень мягко, сжимая его бёдра, целуя шею и ключицы, которые мягкий свободный воротник пижамы оставлял открытыми.

Хамфри молчал пару секунд. Джим только чувствовал его частое тёплое дыхание на своей щеке. А потом Хамфри повторил:

— В том смысле, что нам не следует...

— А мы очень тихо. И быстро. Если честно, _сейчас_ долго у меня вряд ли получится... — Джим прижал его к себе ещё теснее, отчего Хамфри ахнул. — Боже, ты слишком... ты великолепен.

— Господин министр... — голос Хамфри сорвался до низкого хриплого шёпота.

— Бог мой, — проговорил Джим, — ты не представляешь... я бы такое с тобой хотел...

Через окно в купе лился золотистый закатный свет. Хамфри, не глядя, протянул руку к занавеске. 

— Всё в порядке, — сказал ему Джим, — поезд едет слишком быстро, никто не увидит... 

Но Хамфри всё-таки её задёрнул. И его пальцы, ухватившись за ткань, продолжали держать её всё то время, что Джим тёрся, вжимался в него, покрывал поцелуями его лицо, шею и грудь — каждый обнажённый дюйм его тела, до которого он только мог добраться.

— Хорошо? — Не было никакой необходимости спрашивать, настолько всё очевидно: в том, как Хамфри трепетал от прикосновений, в его негромких беспомощных стонах, в нежном румянце, разливающемся по бледной коже. Но Джим спросил всё равно, потому что ему хотелось услышать, как Хамфри скажет это.

— О, да, господин м... Ах, да... — И потом Хамфри сам целовал его, глубоко и влажно, пока Джим, скользнув рукой ниже, убирал слои мешавшейся одежды, а потом стискивал их обоих вместе.

Они кончили вот так, будто два обжимающихся школьника, глотая вскрики друг друга. Вспоминая позже, Джим поймёт, что не был настолько возбуждён очень — ужасающе — давно.

К тому времени, правда, некоторые детали забудутся, исчезнут в потоке счастливых воспоминаний и сбивающих с толка мыслей — _«неужели это произошло по-настоящему?»_ и _«как скоро это может повториться?»_

Но кое-что... тот стон, что слетел с губ Хамфри в самом конце, когда его колени всё ещё плотно обхватывали торс Джима, а руки по-прежнему беспорядочно тянули ткань его рубашки... то декрещендо вины, боли, разочарования... Кое-что Джиму не забыть никогда.

Хамфри позволил держать себя в объятиях ещё немного; может быть, он просто был слишком опустошён и разбит, чтобы двигаться. Но стоило Джиму перевести дух и потянуться к нему за новым поцелуем, как Хамфри тут же разорвал объятия, поднялся с его колен и, поправляя одежду, запахнул халат, снова — очень туго — завязав пояс.

— Хампи, — сказал Джим, — не нужно... Останься.

— Нет, я не могу... Я должен, господин министр.

Джим всё ещё чувствовал умиротворённость и безмятежность после оргазма. Но что-то начинало его неясно беспокоить. Он пока не понимал, что именно, не был уверен... Будто что-то, о чём он раньше и понятия не имел, теперь ускользало от него... ещё немного — и будет упущено.

— Тогда поправь волосы, прежде чем выйдешь, — сказал Джим мягко. Хамфри бросил взгляд на своё отражение в зеркале, на его лице появилось непонимающее выражение. — Нет, сзади. Давай я. 

Он вытер ладонь о полотенце, встал за спиной Хамфри и пригладил вьющиеся серебристые пряди, которые сам же и привёл в беспорядок несколькими минутами ранее. Хамфри, казалось, не замечает, что он был занят этим пустячным делом чуть дольше, чем оно того требовало. А следом Джим — просто потому что мог — сдвинул воротник пижамы вниз и дотронулся губами до основания его шеи. Хамфри замер. Джим услышал, как он сглатывает, и почувствовал, какими напряжёнными сделались его спина и плечи.

— Ну хорошо... Пожалуй, уже _действительно_ поздно.

— Господин министр... — Хамфри обернулся, и с секунду пронзительный ищущий взгляд его бездонных тёмных карих глаз был устремлён в лицо Джима. 

Но потом Хамфри, больше ничего не добавив, отворил дверь и ступил из купе в коридор. Джим опустился на кровать, прислушиваясь: Хамфри остановился сразу же за закрытой дверью. Долгая пауза; затем Джим услышал звук его удаляющихся шагов.

Джим почувствовал ужасную усталость. Его коленям стало холодно — теперь, когда он больше не держал на них Хамфри. 

Он ненадолго прикрыл глаза, с глубоким вздохом взъерошил волосы. 

Ясно. Легко это не будет. 

Глупо рассчитывать, что с Хамфри хоть _что-нибудь_ может обойтись без сложностей.

**Author's Note:**

> Филистер (нем. Philister «филистимлянин») презрительное название человека с узкими взглядами, преданного рутине; самодовольного мещанина, невежественного обывателя, отличающегося лицемерным, ханжеским поведением. Шопенгауэр определял филистера как человека без духовных, то есть интеллектуальных потребностей, как того, кто не имеет стремлений к познанию и пониманию, кто не получает эстетического наслаждения от искусства, и имеет лишь физические потребности. (Вики)
> 
> ***
> 
> \+ пара старых чиби дудлов про оставшееся «за кадром»:  
> тем временем в соседнем купе...  
> https://www.deviantart.com/tatianaonegina/art/Bernard-205403559  
> и  
> расстановка всех точек над i позже, в отеле по прибытию в пункт назначения  
> https://www.deviantart.com/tatianaonegina/art/Complications-206176046


End file.
